The present invention relates to warp and weft weaving machines.
A known type of warp and weft weaving machine comprises a means for providing a warp of parallel threads, a means for holding the formed woven fabric and, between these two means, at least one continuous row of heddles, actuated in turn from one end of the row to the other to form a continuous shed which moves between said two ends; this type of machine also incorporates a continuous row of drive plates for the weft-inserting means, which plates are adapted to form, across the shed, a supporting guide for an inserting means, and at least one undulating unit for moving the latter across the continuous shed in synchronism therewith so as to tension the weft threads, which are connected to the warp threads by inversion of the relative positions of the tenters of the shed, the rows of heddles and drive plates being arranged in a straight line or in a closed circle.
Machines of this kind naturally require special means for inserting the weft, these being different from the conventional shuttles, as well as elements for actuating the shuttles and providing them with an adequate supply of thread. The results obtained in the many tests carried out in this connection have not been totally satisfactory from all points of view, so that a wide field still remains open for developing this type of machine.